


The kid that came from the stars

by pumpkinpuns



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Vice Quadrant - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mark Ray Walter - Freeform, Mary Mickleson - Freeform, Peter Walter II - Freeform, Peter Walter III - Freeform, Upgrade (Steam Powered Giraffe) - Freeform, Wanda Walter, mentions of Iris Tonia, mentions of Peter Walter I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpuns/pseuds/pumpkinpuns
Summary: Oh god I don’t like that title but it’s all I can come up with rnHEAVILY based on astra’s au in which peter n rav meet as kids





	1. Stars don’t just fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astra/gifts).



> Oh god I don’t like that title but it’s all I can come up with rn
> 
> HEAVILY based on astra’s au in which peter n rav meet as kids

It’s a quiet night. The moon’s out, the stars are shining. You like this, you’re glad you’re staying home.

Alright, you deserve some mental context for yourself here, just so you can clarify it to someone later. You didn’t choose to stay home. You’ve unfortunately caught a cold and your family doesn’t want to risk you getting worse by making you go outside with them. You’re not home alone that’s for sure. Your robotic aunts and uncles are here. Three of them went to bed. It’s past your bedtime, you should be asleep but the night sky feels so enchanting you can’t help but gaze up. You’ll be up there above the earth’s surface. You’ll get a front row seat to the stars you want to touch.

Your window has been cracked open for the past two hours. Alright, it’s wide open not cracked. But if you mentioned that you flat out let the outside breeze in your aunt would go crazy, she loves you too much to let you get very sick. She has always cared about your well being. But right, the outside is lovely.

You feel tired. You’ve dozed off in seconds.

 

It’s a faint noise that awakes you. It sounds like a firework?  
Like a big firework zooming off after it’s been lit. You sit up looking around at the backyard from your window on the 2nd floor. You see nothing that resembles anything close to a firework.

But what’s with the glow that gently coats the contents of the yard? It gets brighter by the second. The noise gets quiet but once the light resembles your aunt’s boiler you stand up realizing it’s from the opposite side of the manor.

Something the size of a automobile zooms over the roof crashing down just a few feet off from the invisible border of what is the backyard. That’s pretty far. You really shouldn’t go down there to check out what it is but.

You’re already flying down the stairs in seconds headed for the backdoor. Hopefully the crash woke no one. Hopefully your oldest uncle didn’t hear it from the manor library. You shove the door open sprinting faster than you thought you could do, oh. Oh wait! Glasses! Fuck! You need them! Oh wait they’re in your pocket, well secured in its case. Ok that’s good. Now you’re back to bolting across the yard towards the wreck. You hope it’s an alien! That would be so cool! But it can’t, you’ve been told they don’t exist.  
The crashed object gave off a flickering blue light, probably soon to go out from the earned damage thanks to the rough landing. It could be fixed. It looks like it’s all just exterior damage. Maybe you could fix it. 

Your thoughts are shattered quickly by what you believe is a door to the crashed ship being roughly kicked open. It broke, so whoever’s inside had to bust out. They’re a.. a kid?!

The kid looks about your age. The light doesn’t color him (you assume he’s male) the way it does you, so you suggest he’s green? The light from the moon only gives it away more. He’s got white freckles like stars. At least you assume, you really should have on your glasses.

You gasp.  
And he sharply turns to you. His solid yellow eyes locking with your brown eyes. Oh no.

“” What? You tilt your head to the side in confusion. “I’m sorry what?” He looks annoyed that you didn’t understand him. He sighs and looks like he might try again. “I said, who are you?” Oh. Why does he sound like he came from the south? He sounded rather stern.  
“Oh uh, my name’s Peter. But everyone calls me ‘Four’ a lot.”  
He just stares. After a moment of quiet you hear something fall, turning around to see if it came from behind you, you’ve found nothing and this new person quickly slips back into his ship and after faint rustling throws out what looks like a table? Kinda small but you’re in no position to judge. He climbs back up to the opening and hops out. He’s slightly taller than you, and he looks around at the surroundings the two of you currently share. “So what’s your name? Since I uh told you mine.” He side eyes you for a moment. This place clearly looks odd to him.

“Ravaxis.” “That sounds like a nice name.”


	2. Grounded but alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're talking. That's always nice.

You have met an alien! That’s the coolest thing ever! You don’t really know if he feels the same way, he crashed on an alien planet. And his ship might not be in the best condition anymore. He told you he needs to hide this ship in case someone comes by. The only person who would come by would just so happen to be your aunt, just because the duck pond is near by. That’s it, and she doesn’t stop by every single day. But just in case she does, you told him about the abandoned shed that no one has used, you can’t recall ever seeing anyone go in there. Not even your non metal uncle goes in there. So it’s safe for Ravaxis to hide his ship in there, it luckily fit. Now he just needs a place to sleep. 

“You can stay here! This place is a dang labyrinth of rooms and hallways, I don’t think anyone will ever notice you.” He just stares at you. “That ain’t it though, ain’t it? You’re worried someone -will- see me.” Damn, what a detective he is. Now to break this to him carefully.  
“Well you see, you are an -alien- on this planet, I’m clearly an alien to you-” “I’ve seen terrans before. Y’all got a few colonies near my home solar system.” “-And, okay. But! On this planet, we don’t really take to much kindness to extraterrestrial life. It’s nothing against you! But it’s just to be safe.” “You’re related to a weird bunch o terrans ain’t cha?” Wow. You honestly can’t even make up anything close to a comeback to that. He continued, “I mean, by normal terran definition.” He paused and look on his face said it all. “Do not tell me, your family really is a bunch of weirdos ain’t they?” You nod and he just looks like he expected nothing but was still let down. You don’t know what to say about it, Ravaxis just looks at you, he seems to understand this, in some way. “Pokin’ n’ probin’ right?” “Yeah.” He sighs, he clearly figured that, now both of you just stand in an awkward silence. You’ll both think of something though, maybe at least. You’re still kind of tired because it’s totally past your bedtime but due to Rav’s sudden arrival you basically skipped out on an hour of sleep. You really hope that anyone who’s home hasn’t discovered that you’re not in bed resting like you promised your momma, you also promised your aunt the same thing but it obviously doesn’t look like it’s a promise you’ll be fully keeping anymore.

The back door to the manor was still open from you previously bolting outside, it’s good that it never swung back and slammed otherwise you assumed that everyone home would’ve heard it, had it actually slammed you would’ve been caught and Rav would, well you don’t really know what would happen, your aunts and uncles are rather nice to strangers but still, you’d like it if Rav wasn’t getting into any form of trouble you would accidentally cause for him. He just showed up like an hour ago don’t ruin this for him Peter.  
No one is walking around but your human family members will be home soon so you’ll need to get Rav to your room then you’ll think of something once everyone is officially asleep. The silent trek to your room was easy, and you clearly rushed over continuing the silence and slowly closing the window to being slightly cracked open, the breeze still flowing in which was nice in your opinion honestly. Once you turned away you noticed Rav had begun looking around your room, he seemed way more interested in the star maps you had sprawled out on the floor by a desk which was very much covered in more random things you honestly forgot what was originally on top of it, maybe you’ll clean it now. But right now however, you were just wondering what Rav was doing because he couldn’t help but look at the astronomy papers you had, he held up a random section to a much larger map which you never bothered to fully put together only because it was hard to figure out where they connected at, he turned to you, “So you like space?” “Yeah, it’s really special to me.” You don’t really know how to casually talk about this, you’ve never actually never had a real reason to discuss this. He looks intrigued about it though, or maybe he knows how these maps will connect, Rav glances down at the map again, “this looks like my neck of the woods now that I look at it more.” You perked up hearing that, “Really?” He nodded, this definitely got more interesting.

It’s been probably half an hour and the two of you have been quietly talking about space and in this time you’ve learned some things about Rav and in turn he learned some things about you. You’re considering this to be one of the best conversations you’ve had with another person before.  
The sudden knock at the door is what really brought the quiet conversation to a halt.

“Petes, y-y-you in there?”

Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll accept that bullet to the foot.


End file.
